


The Reunion of Two Pilots

by makenai_kokoro



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makenai_kokoro/pseuds/makenai_kokoro
Summary: Heero, knowing little about his life, knows he has a younger sister when he was taken to be trained to be a perfect soldier. But when a new pilot is brought in to pilot the new Gundam Dragonfire, he is shocked to see who his new teammate is.





	The Reunion of Two Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for even bothering to take a chance on this story. This means a lot to me, being something I wrote almost 17 years ago. Kana is a character that has always continued to visit me even so many years after the end of this story. I wrote this with the idea in mind 'What if Heero had family other than a father and mother? What if he had sisters and a brother? What if one of them was a twin? What if they were all alive? Some people would even call this a mary-sue, which it is not. Kana was just one of those characters that blossomed out of a 17-year-old's mind that watched entirely too much Gundam. With that said, I hope you enjoy this, and I would love any critique as I've tried to rewrite this many years later (laughs) ~ Maki

She could hear the rain pouring down hard outside her window. When the downpour first started, she almost decided not to go through with her plan, but the thought soon left her. She had waited for the right moment to do it, and she wasn't going to back down now. She quickly checked her bag to make sure she had everything needed, and when she was satisfied that she did, she picked up the sealed envelope from her desk and placed it on her pillow. As she walked over to the window to climb out, she glanced over at a picture frame on her nightstand. In the frame was a picture of her, her brother and sister, smiling as if everything was alright in the world. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered that day...

 

Three Months Earlier....

"Kana, I'm so proud of you!" a young man dressed in an OZ uniform exclaimed as he picked up his baby sister and twirled her around.

Kana Yashima burst out laughing. "Aniki! Put me down! Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

"But it is a big deal Oneechan!" her younger sister, Aika, said. "How often does a fifteen-year-old become Captain?" 

"Your sister is right Kana. You should be very proud of your accomplishment. I know I am."

Kana looked down at her boots as Ryosuke put her down. She knew whom that voice belonged to. "Thank you, Colonel Zechs,” she said, bowing, hoping to cover her reddening cheeks. She always became so fidgety around the handsome man.

'Aika is right,' she thought. 'I should be happy. I'm the youngest ever to hold this rank. I’ve worked so hard to get here. I just feel bad that Ryosuke is below me in rank as a 2nd Lieutenant." She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Realizing she was still in a bowing position, Kana looked up to see Zechs smiling at her, his mask covering the rest of his face. "I know it will be an honor fighting alongside you, Captain Kana Yashima, as it has been with your brother," he said as he saluted to her.

Kana smiled as she saluted back. "Thank you very much, sir. I won’t let you down."

"Colonel Zechs, Captain Yashima." They both turned to see 2nd Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin saluting them. “I’m very sorry to interrupt.”

"It’s quite alright. What seems to be the problem Noin?" Zech asked. Kana looked at her curiously.

"We were able to locate the name of Gundam Pilot 01. His name is Heero Yuy. Not much about him is known at the moment, but we were able to get a picture of him." She handed the picture to Kana. Noin continued to talk, but Kana stopped hearing everything the moment she looked at the face of the Gundam pilot. ‘Oh my god. He… he looks like me!' she thought as the blood drained from her face.

Aika frowned and looked over Kana’s shoulder to see what frightened her so badly. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she quickly yanked on Ryosuke’s sleeve.

"What?" Aika grabbed the picture from her sister’s suddenly numb hand and showed him. Almost instantly his face went white.

Zechs turned then and noticed that the Yashima siblings were unusually quiet. "Is everything alright? You three look pale."

Kana didn't answer as she was still in shock, and Ryosuke looked like he was going to be sick. Aika, shaking out of her stupor first, quickly responded, "I think today was a little much for them, sir. I think I'm going to take them to their rooms, if that's alright, Colonel..."

"Yes, please do Ensign. Kana?" Zechs repeated her name before Kana looked at him with a dazed look. "Kana, I do hope you feel better."

Kana could do nothing but nod. Taking her older siblings hands, Aika led them to Kana’s room.

Noin stared at the siblings’ retreating backs and looked at her friend. “Zechs, what happened?”

Zech shook his head, frowning. “I don’t know. I’ll check on them later to make sure they’re fine. For now, we need to find out more information on this Heero Yuy.”

“Yes, sir.” Noin followed Zechs as they moved back to his office.

 

Aika slammed the door behind her and locked it before looking at her brother. "Ryosuke, what's going on?" she demanded, knowing from the shocked look on his face he had to know something was up. "Why does he look so much like Kana?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kana said, looking at him as she sat on her bed. She was still in minor shock.

Ryosuke sighed. His parents had told him just before they deaths this would happen sooner or later. He had just hoped it was later. "Kana, Mom and Dad told me something just before they died that they wanted me to tell you and Aika when you were older...."

"Let me guess. I have a brother don't I?" she said sarcastically even as her stomach flipped.

Ryosuke nodded. "A few months before you were born, Dad had been working for the people who were building the Gundam suits. They said they were going to need a pilot to test the suits but they wanted that had no experience with a mobile suit."

"So they wanted a child…” Aika said softly, still not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes," the young man said. "At first they were going to use me but thought I was already too old. Mom said… that since it was for a good cause, that she would let them have their next child and Dad agreed.

"I can't believe they would do that," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Aika took her hand and held it tightly.

"The rest of the story I think you already know. Your twin brother was born first, and he was trained to be...."

"The perfect soldier." Kana stood and went to stand by the window, arms around herself. "I want to be alone for a while."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it this way." Ryosuke went over and kissed her on the head. "Come on Aika."

Aika hugged her from behind. "Don't be mad at him Kana," she whispered.

"I'm not,” Kana said, her voice void of any emotion, but it trembled slightly. “Just please leave me alone for awhile.”

Aika, having always been close to her sister fought back the tears at the rebuff as she and Ryosuke left. She started to leave but Ryosuke grabbed her arm. "Let me go, Aniki,” she snapped.

"Aika, I'm sorry, but our parents made me swear not to say anything about our brother until you two were older."

Aika yanked her arm out of her brother's grasp and glared at him. "How could you? You kept a brother from us! We could have found him and brought him home before any of this started,” she cried. She turned and ran to her room at the end of the hall, slamming the door behind her.

"Aika!" Ryosuke started to go after her but stopped. It was probably best to leave her be for a while. “Damn it!” he cursed, moving to his own room, frustrated. This wasn’t how he wanted it to be when he told them…

 

Kana struggled to stop crying into her pillow, but couldn’t stop. This couldn't be happening. Not only did find out that she has a brother, and a twin no less, but he's a Gundam Pilot and her enemy. "What am I supposed to do...?” she whispered.

A soft knock was heard on her door, making her look up. "Kana, it's Zechs. May I come in?"

Kana quickly sat up and wiped the tears off her face, running her fingers through her hair and trying to look presentable. "Y-Yes..."

The door opened, and Kana’s eyes widened. It was Zechs that walked in true, but this time he didn’t have his mask on. "Colonel.... Zechs?" Kana asked, blinking "Is that really you?" She felt her already red face warm more.

Zechs chuckled. "I guess I do look a little different without the mask." His face turned serious when he saw how tear streaked Christina's face was. "Kana, is everything alright?"

"I.... it’s nothing really sir." Please, please, PLEASE just leave, she prayed silently. She didn’t want him to see her like this…

"Then why would you be crying?" Zechs went over and sat next to her.

Tears began spilling down her cheeks again before she could stop it. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

Zechs startled her when he took her face into his hands. "You shouldn't hold something like this in Kana."

Bursting into tears, she buried her face into his chest and cried. "I don't know what to do, sir! Ryosuke just told me I have a twin brother! I want to go look for him, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll hurt him and Aika!"

Zechs was startled by this admission and made a note to ask Ryosuke about it later. Making Kana look at him, he said softly, "Listen, I know your brother and sister, and I know they would want you to be happy." He wiped her tear-streaked cheeks with his thumb. "I know I want you to be." Leaning down, Zechs kissed her softly on the lips.

Kana sat there in pure shock. Sure, she had always dreamt about what it would be like to kiss Zechs, she had been in love with the older man since she was 10 and first met him at the academy when he was a 1st Lieutenant, the prodigy child of OZ, but she never thought it would actually happen. After a moment Zechs pulled away, leaving Kana dazed and confused. "Colonel, I don’t understand…"

"What, you couldn't see that I have feelings for you?" Zechs asked with a small smile on his face.

Kana’s eyes widened slightly. "What? Me? But I always thought you thought of me as a sister, with the difference in our ages and everything." Kana was bewildered. How could someon like the Colonel have feelings for someone like her? She’s was so plain, so… ordinary.

"Four years isn't much of a difference, Kana." He leaned forward and kissed her again, and this time she kissed back. When he flicked his tongue over her lips, she let out a gasp, and he quickly darted it into her mouth, brushing it against hers gently.

Kana’s eyes fluttered closed, her heart beating wildly. This feeling in her stomach, it was warm and comforting.... and scary at the same time. She put her hand behind Zechs' neck as if she was holding onto a life preserver.

The kiss became even more intense as the moments passed, and before they knew it, Zechs began unbuttoning Kana’s shirt. He paused when she stiffened and broke the kiss again. "Kana, we don’t have to go any further. We can stop if you would like…”

Kana didn't know what she wanted anymore. She was so confused about her newfound brother, and now Zechs. At the moment, she didn't want to think about anything. Taking a deep breath, she replied. "I-I'm sure. I want this, Zechs. I want you."

"Kana…" was the last thing said before Zechs' lips descended on hers once again and Kana forgot about everything else for the night.

 

Kana let out a soft groan as the loud shrill of her alarm woke her. Reaching over, she turned off the annoying sound and started to go back to sleep when she felt a weight draped over her. She looked up and saw Zechs sleeping soundly. Suddenly the realization of last night hit her. Oh my god, what did I do? Looking underneath the sheet, she covered her mouth to keep a cry of shock from escaping. What did I do? Damn it! I don't think I can handle this on top of everything else right now.... Fuck! She felt a stir beneath her and then felt two arms wrap around her. Kana looked up and saw Zechs looking at her, smiling.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Kana flushed and laid her head on his chest, not able to look him in the eyes. "Morning."

Zechs began to softly stroke her hair, making her relax slightly, but not much. After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you regret what happened last night?"

Kana looked up at him. "N-no!" she lied. "What makes you think that?"

"You just seem a little quiet."

Kana smiled, hoping that would ease him. "I was just thinking." Leaning up, she kissed him softly on the lips. Zechs held her and kissed her back.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard, making them both jump. "Kana, are you awake?"

It’s Aniki! Jumping out of bed, and wrapping the sheet around her, she went to the door and opened it, and indeed saw her brother. "Yes. What do you need?” she asked, trying to stay hidden behind the door.

"I… just wanted to know if you were alright.” Ryosuke frowned, wondering what she was doing.

Kana smiled tightly, her heart racing. "I'm fine. How’s… How is Aika?” She felt horrible for brushing her off like that last night.

"She’s pissed, that’s for sure, the little firecracker, but she should be fine." Ryosuke stared at her, confused. "Are you in a sheet?"

Kana’s face turned red. "Do you really need to know?"

Ryosuke’s face reddened as well. "I don't think I WANT to know." He began to leave but stopped to look at her. "Oh, if you see Zechs, will you tell him Treize needsto see him in an hour? I would but I have to go talk to Noin about something.” Christina didn’t think her face could possibly get redder as she nodded. “Thanks sis. I’ll see you later.” As her brother walked away she quickly closed the door and locked it, heart racing. Could he know? Her brother COULD be perceptive when he wanted to be…

"What did he want?" Zechs asked, making Kana jump in surprise slightly and turned to look at him.

"He wanted me to tell you that Commander Treize wanted to speak to you in an hour."

Zechs got up and stretched. "Guess I better go take a shower. Care to join me?" he asked her, a grin on his face.

"Don't press your luck,” she said, throwing a pillow.

Zechs laughed as he dodged it. "Ok, ok."

"And hurry up. I need to take one too."

"Alright," he answered as he shut the bathroom door.

Kana laid back down and zoned out as she listened to the sound of the shower running. Looking up at the ceiling, she whispered, "I can't handle this. I have to get out.”

Fifteen minutes later, Zechs was in his uniform and ready to leave. Kana always thought he looked just like a prince. "Love, I'm leaving now okay?"

Kana nodded and forced a smile. "Alright,” she said brightly. “Don’t keep the Commander waiting. You know he hates that.”

Zech laughed as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and looked at her one more time. "Love you," he said as he shut the door.

Unknown to Kana, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Bye..." she whispered.

 

The Present....

Kana wiped the tear off her face, swearing to herself that she would be strong. She took one last look at the picture before climbing onto the window ledge. Kana took a deep breath before saying softly, "Aniki… Aika… Zechs… Please forgive me." And then she was gone.

Unheard by anyone, a soft knock was made on the door. "Kana?" The door opened and Aika walked in. "Kana, are you in here?" She then noticed the open window and the note on the pillow. Going over to the bed, Aika opened the note and read it. She looked up and smiled softly, holding the letter to her chest. "Be careful, Oneechan. Find our brother."

 

"Damn it!" Kana swore violently as the rain poured down hard on her. She ran underneath a building and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as she waited for the rain to stop. She sighed tiredly and brushed some wet hair out of her face. "I don’t think I planned this through. How am I going to find my brother, when I don't even know where to start?"

"I will be able to help you there, my dear."

Kana spun around and saw a man with white hair and a mechanical arm. "Who are you?" she demanded, pulling out a gun from under her coat and aimed it at him.

"I am Doctor J," the man said, "and you must be Kana Yashima."

Kana’s eyes narrowed, even more suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

"I was the one your parents gave your brother to.”

Kana stilled at that, hope blooming her chest. “You know my brother? You know where I can find him?”

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor said impatiently, waving at her to come closer. “Now come on," he said, turning and snapping his fingers, where a car drove up. "It's time you met your brother, and I need a new pilot for a Gundam I just built."

“Gundam?” Kana slowly lowered her gun. "Wait… If you know who I am, then you know I'm an OZ soldier. How do you know you can trust me?"

Doctor J shrugged. "You're Heero's sister. That's good enough for me. You will need a code name."

"Code name?" she asked as she is ushered into the car and they drove away after Doctor J closed the door after him.

"Yes, you see, Heero Yuy is your brother's code name." The doctor nodded, almost to himself. “So we will give you a code name closer to him. Have any idea?”

This was getting more confusing by the minute. “I haven’t even agreed to help you,” Kana argued. “Besides…” she looked out the window. “This would be betraying my family and Zechs.”

"How do you know they haven't betrayed you already?"

Kana looked at him sharply. "What do you mean by that?!"

The car stopped, and they both got out, the having stopped during the drive. "What did they tell you when you joined OZ my dear?" he asked as they walked.

Kana thought for a moment as she followed the doctor to a door. "They told me that OZ was fighting for the good of the colonies and Earth,” she said, repeating what the Romefeller Foundation told every soldier that joined the academy.

Doctor J shook his head at her as he unlocked the door and opened it. "That's what they tell everyone, but what they're really trying to do is rule both Earth and the colonies."

Kana just stood there in shock before shaking her head wildly. "No, it isn't true." Her parents would never join something that would hurt the Earth; they loved it too much… But in her heart… something had always nagged at her. How the Romefeller Foundation never really told them enough when going into combat, just that it was good for everyone. In her subconscious, she knew it was true. How.... how could they lie to me? How could they lie to Ryosuke and Aika… How could they lie to my parents?! She clenched her fists, anger coursing through her. All the things they had done for OZ… had all been for a lie. 

"Show me that Gundam."

The Doctor was leaning on his cane, staring at her intently, watching as the emotions of what was said run through her. "So are you saying you will do this, Kana?"

"Yes,” Kana looked at him, “but not for you or them. I’m doing this for myself… and my brother and sister. And to prove that... what we did for OZ was not in vain for the Earth and the Colonies…”

Doctor J smiled at that. “Then, have you decided on a code name for yourself?”

Kana was silent for a long moment, thinking. Something that is like my brother’s… Then she had it.

“Hannah. Hannah Yuy.”

“Oh? May I ask why Hannah?” Doctor J asked, curious.

“In my country on Earth, hana means flower, and to me, while a flower dies, it eventually comes back to life in the form of another life. While Kana Yashima is no longer here, Hannah Yuy is here to make things right again, somehow…”

Doctor J smiled at that. This girl… she will do good things…"Very well." Doctor J opened the door and turned on the lights. Kana’s eyes widened. The Gundam looked much like 01, but instead of the white gundamium alloy, it was blue and yellow. "This is Gundam 06, giving it a name is up to you. You're first mission: To destroy the OZ base located in Australia.

Kana nodded, still in awe at the Gundam before her. "Yes… I understand. Mission accepted."

She even sounds like Heero, Doctor J thought ruefully as he turned to walk out of the room. "But first things first. We should get you cleaned up, we don’t need you getting sick now, and then we'll introduce you to your new teammates. They should all be here soon."

"Alright," she said as she followed him out of the room. Excitement bloomed inside her. Oniisan… I’m finally going to meet you.


End file.
